


The Secrets We Keep

by MusicLover500



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU: Rey and Kylo are NOT related, Alternate Universe: No Relation, Author has little regret, Ben Solo is a completely different character, F/M, Hops back into trash gleefully, Kylo Ren is not Ben Solo, until proven related I will ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover500/pseuds/MusicLover500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever asked, ever suspected what was really going on, and so their little secret continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets We Keep

She never told them what happened while she was at Starkiller Base.

How while they were racing to save her after locating the base's location, she was being questioned relentlessly by Kylo Ren. Eventually, her temper snapped and she found herself shouting at him, felt her body prepare to lunge at him, reflexes from growing up on Jakku. He'd intercepted before she could do more than shout--using his connection with the Force to shove her against the wall and hold her there. The Knight of Ren had reached up to take his helmet off, and all Rey could think was, _This is it. This is when I die._ For she knew Knights of Ren hardly ever removed their helmets, and she knew those who saw the faces underneath without permission would find themselves silenced for good.

He'd stalked the length of the holding cell over to where she was pinned against the wall. Despite knowing it was futile, she'd tried to escape anyway. To her surprise, she felt herself manage to flex her arms--barely, but move them nonetheless. But it did her no good. She merely gave him her best death glare, refusing to go out with anything less than her head held high.

What happened next, she'd never anticipated.

Before she could even process it, Kylo Ren had bridged the distance between them. As she prepared herself to say her last words--most likely including a few choice words to describe him--she'd suddenly found his lips descending on hers, unrelenting and bruising. Like hate mixed with desire.

She'd tried to resist, only to find herself returning it in kind. Eventually they'd had to break for air. A million things had swirled through her mind as Kylo Ren abruptly grabbed his helmet and left. She'd hardly noticed that while they'd kissed, he'd released her from the Force hold.

Rey had thought that was it--something that will never, ever happen again. But the next time she'd found herself facing the First Order while getting separated from the others (again--as seemed to be her talent lately) and dueling with none other than Kylo Ren, it happened again.

By that point she'd already begun Jedi training with Luke Skywalker (who, she'd also found out, was her father), and already she could hold herself quite well against him. Somehow, Kylo Ren had managed to disarm her, sending her lightsaber flying somewhere in the distance. Then, he did something unexpected: he shut down his own lightsaber. Rey didn't bother thinking it over; she lunged at him, obviously taking him by surprise as the two hit the ground.

In the process, his helmet was knocked off, and once again Rey found herself staring at the face of Kylo Ren. Pale, long-faced, dark haired. Completely opposite of what she'd presumed would be underneath the helmet.

"I see someone's finally decided to train you," he said, his voice completely different without the helmet on. She noticed he was actually breathing a little heavy--something she never would have taken note of with the helmet on. "Good; I hated to see such potential wasted."

"You knew," she said, feeling a suspicion she'd had for a long time be confirmed.

Amusement crossed his face. "I wondered when you would realize."

Anger boiled through her veins. But instead of hitting him like she envisioned, she found herself kissing him--though kissing might be an understatement. It was fiercer, more primal than the previous one they'd had at Starkiller Base: full of the same mixture of hate and desire, but her anger adding more to it.

When she eventually found the others sometime later, no one mentioned anything about how she looked far more disheveled than before, choking it up to the fighting. And so, she found herself and Kylo Ren developing a little cycle, their own little secret. They would always break away from the others during fights and lose themselves to the passion and hate within. And no one ever suspected.   

 


End file.
